


Horror-a-Day Challenge (Only days 12, 16, 19, and maybe 29)

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: I'm taking a swing at aqueenofokay's October writing challenge, but only certain days because of time and such.





	Horror-a-Day Challenge (Only days 12, 16, 19, and maybe 29)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my day 12 of horror-a-day writing one-shot… Thing. I’m posting this a little later than I wanted too, but I’m happy that I at least got it done. Writing the end was such a fucking roller coaster for me for some reason.
> 
> Anywho, the only warning for this is body horror, enjoy. :)

    Even though the moon was high and full, noise could still be heard outside. The usual bustle and rush of the city. Evan laid awake listen to the noise, waiting. He glanced over at the time. Wishing that he could go to bed, but he had to stay up and listen. His eyes watched the lights from the passing cars dance over his walls and floor. Creating dark shadows in corners of his room.

He rubbed his eyes and tapped his phone. Fingers drumming the back of the case impatiently. Once the familiar tune went off his heart leaped and he quickly opened the notification.

 

_ Hey :) _

 

**Hey! What took you so long?**

 

_ Sorry, got caught up with things. _

 

**What things?**

 

_ Nothing to worry about. How was your day? _

 

**Fine. Was tired all day but fine.**

 

_ If you want to sleep we can talk later. _

 

**No, no, no! I want to talk!**

 

**I can't stand waiting a week for us to talk**

 

_ Alright. _

 

_ Good I wanted to talk to you too. _

 

**Then why can't we talk more? Or even meet each other? You said you live in the city.**

 

_ I'm just busy. I don't have the time. _

 

**:(**

 

_ I know. I know. I want to meet you too. <3 _

 

_ I just can't. :( _

 

**Ok**

 

**How was your day?**

 

_ Hell _

 

**Wanna talk about it?**

 

_ No _

 

**Okay, I hope tomorrow is better for you.**

 

_ Thanks _

 

_ What have you been up to recently? _

 

**Nothing much. Kinda scared to leave the house atm.**

 

_ I know. Me too. People are fucking crazy. _

 

Evan looked up from his phone. Hearing police sirens go by. The red and blue flashes lit up his room before quickly fading away. He quickly turned his attention back to his phone and continued to chat until the sun finally began to rise. He sent a goodbye and turned off his phone before curling up into bed saying a quiet goodnight and falling asleep.

 

    A week had gone by and things were quiet. No police cars had passed by his house and traffic seemed to have slowed down. Evan sat in his bed, waiting for the direct message to come through. This time he was wide awake and eagerly waiting. The tune come through earlier and he read the message. His heart leaping with joy.

 

_ Hey, Ev. I know that it's early, but I got off early. _

 

_ I've actually got the whole weekend off. So, are you free to meet up this weekend? _

 

Evan smiled and gently weep in joy. Finally.

 

**Of course! Let's meet up!**

 

**Well it'll be later in the day since I got work still**

 

**You lucky fuck**

 

_ Hey that's cool. When you available? _

 

**After 7. Is the park an okay place to meet?**

 

_ Really? Didn't think you would feel comfortable in the park. Especially with what's going on? _

 

**I know**

 

**But the park feels like a nice place.**

 

**IDK how to explain it**

 

_ It's just away from people? _

 

**Yeah, I guess. We can go somewhere else if you want.**

 

_ No, it's fine. The park sounds awesome. I'll see you tomorrow. <3 _

 

**See you <3**

 

Evan had a little skip to his step as he made his way to the meeting place. The crickets chirped, but other than that the park was quiet and empty. Brown eyes quickly scanned the area, looking for that familiar face he hadn't seen in awhile.

“Hey!” Evan called out as soon as he spotted it.

Blue eyes looked up from the phone he was holding. The frown on his face being replaced with a huge smile, “Evan! There you are! I was worried that you got stuck at work!”

Evan nervously chuckled, “Yeeah… That is kinda what happened. It's a long story.”

He shrugged, “It's whatever. At least you're here.” He came closer and hugged Evan.

“It's so nice to see you.”

Evan returned the embrace, “It's nice to see you too.” They stayed that way for a little while. Just taking in each others presence. It had felt like ages since they were together and Evan didn't want to let go. Squeezing his arms a little tighter around him.

“Ow, ow, ow, too tight!” He said causing Evan to back away. “Sorry!”

He chuckled and grabbed Evan's hand, “It's fine.” He said before planting a small kiss on Evan's cheek, “Walk n’ talk?”

Evan nodded and began to lead the way, gently squeezing his hand. The two walked through the woods. Chatting and listening to the crickets. Evan gently tugging the man along the path.

The man chuckled, “Where are you taking me?”

“My favorite place in the park.” Evan replied, gleefully, before dragging the other into the woods. The man giggled, a conclusion of what was going to happen popping to his mind. Evan giggled as well, looking back to look into those crystal blue eyes. The silver moonlight bouncing off them making them look even more… Perfect.

“What’s that?” The man asked pointing to something among the grass.

“My favorite place.” Evan said, letting go of the other’s hand and moving towards the small mound.

The man nervously chuckled, “Oh, um. Really?”

Evan opened the cellar-like doors, “Yeah, it’s been abandoned for years. It’s nice… And far away from people.”

Evan took a few steps down and looked back to the other, holding a hand out, “You coming?”

“Are you sure about this?” Evan nodded and motioned for him to move closer. Which he did, slowly. He placed his hand into Evan’s, looking down into the dark hole.

He took a small step back, “I’m scared.”

Evan squeezed his hand, “It’s alright. You should be.”

The man gasped as he was suddenly yanked inside. Falling over and hitting the concrete stairs and floor with hard thuds. The moonlight suddenly disappeared engulfing him in darkness.

“After all… There is a serial killer in town.”

 

     His eyes slowly opened, his head pounding. He tried to move his hands only to find that he couldn't. His blue eyes looked down at the shackles that kept him strapped to the metal table.

“Evan?! Evan! Please stop fucking around! I'm actually really fucking scared!” He screamed, a part of him truly hoping that this a dumb prank. He struggled against his restraints. Only to stop at the low mumble that came from the shadows.

“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.”

A strange metal scraping sound accompanying it.

“And all the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again.”

The scraping sound stopped.

“You awake?”

The man panted and tried to fight his restraints again, “Evan stop fucking around!” He repeated.

He heard footsteps in the darkness, “Stop fucking around? I'm not playing with you anymore.”

Evan appeared out of the shadows, moving to the side of the table. He pressed the man's head down to the table and held it there as he strapped it down. The man's heart frantically pounded against his chest.

“Please! Please, don't kill me!”

“I don't intend to.” Evan replied, “But, it may happen.”

Evan then move back into the shadows, the scraping sound continued as soon as he disappeared. The man’s eyes darted around, trying to find a way out. But all he could find was darkness… Except for some sort of figure that stood out from the shadows. He wasn’t able to make out any details, but something was there. And if he listened hard enough, ignoring Evan’s ramblings, he could hear labored breathing. He tried to squint in order to make out any detail, but his attention was distracted by footsteps. His eyes snapped towards the direction to see that Evan had moved closer again.

Evan used his thumb to move the man’s right eyelid up, “Your eyes are so beautiful. They were the first thing I noticed when I saw your profile… They’re absolutely perfect.”

He reached over and grabbed something. Which was a piece of tape to hold the eyelid open, really wide. The man tried to blink his eye to get rid of the tape, but failed.

Evan chuckled and did the same to the bottom lid and the other eye, “Nice try. That’s not going to work.”

The man whimpered, “What are you-”

Evan suddenly put his hand over the man’s mouth, “Shh!”

Evan then stood up and moved to the figure that the man spotted earlier. The larbored breathing became louder as Evan moved closer to the figure.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’ll be able to see soon.” After a little bit of shuffling around Evan pushed the figure forward and the man gasped at the horror in front of him. The human-like figure, that slouched in it’s wheelchair, had stitches all around it’s body. Those stitches seemed to be the only thing that held the human together, based on how much the skin sagged losely off the bones. Even the way it sat was unnatural, with how some parts of the body twist in inhuman ways or were clear that the part didn’t belong to it. Two black holes in the thing’s head stared right at him. Deep and empty holes, surrounded by loose and rotten skin. Waiting to be filled.

“Stay right there. You’ll have your eyes back soon.” The man started to really fight against his restraints, “No, no, no, no!”

Evan moved back over to the other side of the table, grabbing something. The man screamed, wanting this nightmare to end.

“Humpty dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. And all the King’s horses and all the King’s men couldn’t put Humpty Dumpty back together again… And the King decided to take matters into his own hands."


End file.
